Thundercats 2018 origins
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here are the origins of the Thundercats. See how Panthro, Tygra, Bengali, Pumyra, Cheetara, Lion-o, Liosia, Wilykat and Wilykit began. (There will be more parts for how they met certain allies.)
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 the origins of Panthro

A female panther just had a baby boy. She loved him dearly but then a few days later she received word her husband a soldier who had been scouting was found dead. She knew because of this raising her son wouldn't be easy. It would be so hard she could barely make ends meet as it is. So she made a hard decision. She saw the Thunderian orphanage and placed Panthro on the doorstep.

"I'm sorry my little Panthro," she said. Then she knocked on the door and left.

The lady who ran the orphanage saw Panthro and took him inside.

The Thunderian Orphanage was a happy place where Panthro grew up. But Panthro wasn't like the other kittens. He had a tendency to lose his temper and break things.

He heard the lady who ran the orphanage talking to a man. "He's a monster! An absolute monster!" she said.

Then the man came into his room. "Panthro, I'm Leoparo, and I'm.." he said.

"Afraid?" Panthro asked.

"No,' Leoparo said.

"Well you should be I'm Panthro the monster, a monster who no one wants." he said.

"No you are a little boy." Leopano said. "Now, let's play." he said.

Panthro grabbed the domino and it broke. "Oops." Panthro said.

"You must learn to control your strength." Leoparo said.

Panthro went through training day after day. The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. He began to hone his skills. He was able to control his temper and strength.

Then one day he began to do his final test. He placed the domino tiles together then gently knocked them down. They turned into the Thundercats symbol. He had done it. Once again the Thunderian orphanage became a happy place. Now for Panthro on test remained.

Several cats got adopted expect for Panthro. "Come on dear there is always next time," the lady said.

All the adults still thought he was too wild, except for one. Panthro saw Leoparo standing in front of him. "Leoparo," Panthro said.

"Come let us go home," Leoparo said.

After that Panthro began to train to become a soldier. He was becoming very strong and capable he learned to control his greater strength and then he enlisted and became friend with Grune and began to assist in training the young Princes.

Then he and Grune went to look for the book of omens. You know what happened after that.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 the origins of Cheetara

To the chief of the cheetahs a beautiful baby girl was born. "Let's name her Cheetara," he said.

"Cheetara is such a beautiful name," his wife said.

Cheetara began to grow and now she was a happy and healthy eleven year old. Today her mother took her out to forge for food. "Okay Cheetara we are out to picked fruit and berries just be careful what you pick some are poisonous." her mother said.

"Yes mother," Cheetara said.

Cheetara heard rumbling and rocks started to fall and she was pushed out of the way by her mother. Cheetara picked herself up. "Mom, what happened?" Cheetara said. Then Turned around and saw her mother had been crushed to death by the rocks. Then a storm hit and Cheetara ran and found shelter in a cave.

She was lost and with no one to help her. The next day Cheetara decided to start looking around to find help or maybe home. Except she didn't know where home was. Soon she saw some lynx cats and followed them. "Where are you going?" Cheetara asked.

"To Thundera," The Lynx man answered. "Where are your parents?" he asked.

"I lost them in a landslide and now I'm lost." Cheetara said.

"You can come with us to Thundera and there you can get some help," the Lynx said.

"Thank you," Cheetara said.

So Cheetara and the two Lynxes continued on their way to Thundera. They headed through the tiger clan's mountains and forests and plains. during their travels Cheetara heard of the Clerics and decided to become one. Upon arriving in Thundera she thanked the Lynxes. "I can make it on my own now," Cheetara said.

"Well if you need any help just let us know," the male Lynx said.

Cheetara soon became very street smart and discovered her gift as a cheetah she was really fast and had a strong sense that was buried deep within her but was still waiting to burst out. Now she was determined to become a cleric. She saw a young tiger guarding the gate. "Excuse me can you tell me where the clerics reside?" she asked.

The tiger looked at her and blushed then started talking gibberish. Then he showed her where the clerics were.

Cheetara started her test she was fast but fail due to a lack a of patience. So she waited outside for a long time and wouldn't budge. The young tiger saw her and decided to lift her spirits by giving her a day astrid.

Cheetara seeing the flower and eating the petals gave her the will to keep going.

A couple of days later Jaga saw she was still there and she almost collapsed. "Looks like you can be patient after all the clerics welcome you Cheetara of the Thundercats." Jaga said.

Cheetara trained with the young Clerics her age everyday. She told Jaga her story of how she lost her mother and got lost and how she came to Thundera. "That is a tough situation Cheetara but you will always remember where your home is in your heart and your mother is there too," Jaga said.

"Thanks Jaga," Cheetara said.

"I also sense in you a gift a sixth sense and when the time comes it will burst forth and become a good asset to you once you learn how to use it to your advantage and master what it can do, I don't know if you will master it but I know it will take a while to get use to," Jaga said.

"Understood Jaga," Cheetara said.

Cheetara grew and grew and soon she was full fledged Cleric and became a Thundercat to assist Lion-o in the battle against Mum-Ra.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the origins of Tygra

Javan was the chief of the tigers and he had his wife Sirbriena who he loved very much. They were now expecting a child. Javan was outside pacing. "Javan relax I know this your first child but maybe you should relax," Caspin said. Caspin was Javan's best friend and second in command.

"Caspin I know but it's nerve wrecking, I think my father was nervous when I was born, I'm sure every father gets nervous when they are going to have child." Javan said.

"I think so to just try to relax." Caspin said.

"Okay," Javan said and sat down. Then they heard crying. The midwife came out.

"It's a boy Javan," she said.

"My son," Javan said. He saw his wife holding his little son close. "Let's name him Tygra." he said.

Tygra was a sweet little cub loved dearly by his parents. Javan made Caspin Tygra's official guardian to watch over Tygra and to raise Tygra if anything were to happen to Javan and Sirbriena. Caspin took his job seriously.

Soon things changed. Sirbriena had been taken by a strange creature when the Fangstire attacked her forging party. Javan was heartbroken and started to raise his infant son on his own. Caspin was very helpful he felt bad for Tygra because he lost his mother when he was infant. Tygra really liked Caspin.

Tygra began to grow. He knew the love and touch of his father and knew the care his guardian Caspin gave. He knew what it was like to grow up in cold mountains. "Tygra one day you will be chief of the tigers Thundera and the other nearby cat clans are our allies so I expect you to help better our relationship with them in the future." Javan said.

One day Caspin's terrible older brother was watching Tygra. He thought if Tygra was sacrificed to the Fangstire it will leave village believing the other part of the legend of the Fangstire to be a bunch of hooey. So he left Tygra by himself and Fangstire attacked him. Luckily for Tygra Caspin was nearby and fought the creature off. Caspin only got a large scratch on his arm but he would live and Tygra wasn't injured. Tygra cried and held on to Caspin and started bawling about how scared he was.

Caspin took Tygra home and told Javan what happened. Javan was outraged and banished Balinous from the mountains.

After Tygra turned four the Fangstire attacked and Javan had Tygra run for his life. Javan had been badly injured and Tygra made it to the forest down below. Tygra then slipped and fell in to a river with a raging current. The river carried Tygra off. Tygra was trying to swim to shore but the current was too strong and soon the river turned into a calm stream going through a garden.

Tygra swam to shore exhausted and collapsed on the bank.

The next morning the king and his expecting queen were in the garden and found the child and took him inside. Tygra was soon took into the family when he couldn't remember where he was from.

Tygra was excited at the thought of having a brother or a sister. "I always wanted to be a big brother." He said.

Then came the night Lion-o was born the queen was dying and asked to see Tygra. Tygra was brought in. "Tygra, promise me you will help your father with Lion-o. Look after Lion-o and help him when he needs help. Watch over him, promise me," she said.

"I promise," Tygra said and watched his mother die. Tygra sympathized with his new brother Tygra never knew his birth mother from what hazy memories he had and he intended to keep his promise no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 the origins of Pumyra

To two healers a baby girl was born. They named her Pumyra they loved her very much. They raised Pumyra with a lot of love and affection. But when Pumyra turned three her parents died when a robber broken to their house. Pumyra was the only one who lived.

Lynx-o a family friend heard about what happened and rushed over to the house and saw the frightened Pumyra.

Pumyra ran up to Lynx-o and hugged him she was crying the whole time. "It's okay Pumyra you're coming home with me." Lynx-o said.

Once at the house Lynx-o made Pumyra feel right at home. "Don't worry Pumyra everything will be alright." Lynx-o said.

Pumyra was determined to become a healer like her parents were. She started to study hard and Lynx-o was proud to know it.

Pumyra was devastated when Lynx-o was blinded. But he was still a great fighter and all his senses had become razor sharp because of it.

He knew the sound of Pumyra's footsteps and voice. He was still proud of her.

She read all the medical books so much she knew it all by heart. Then she learned all the skills she needed to be a medic. She even learned some fighting skills too. Soon she was going all over Thundera treating the sick and injured.

It made Lynx-o proud that she was doing well at her job.

Pumyra had a kind heart often treating the people without much money to spare for free. "Don't worry you can pay me once you get more money other than that do worry about it." she would tell them.

She was strong, fast, brave and kind all the makings of a good warrior and medic. She was skilled in both.

Before Thundera fell she bought to hungry orphaned homeless kittens some dinner.

She found the prince after the fall and joined them with two kittens but they became her responsibility.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 the origins of Bengali

Tyson the best blacksmith Thundera who was also blacksmith to the king just became a proud father. "We'll call him Bengali." he said.

"Bengali is a wonderful name." his wife said.

Bengali was growing happy and strong. But when he turned two years old his mother fell ill. She became so ill that she died. Bengali and his father were heartbroken. A few weeks later Bengali met someone who would become his best friend. It was a Lion-o his own age.

"Hi, I'm Bengali." he said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Lion-o' Lion-o said.

Bengali knew he was talking to the prince and bowed. "Stop bowing, do you want to play?" Lion-o asked. "My father is talking to some blacksmith and he asked me to go play." he said.

"Oh that blacksmith is my daddy I want to be blacksmith like him. You get be king when you grow up." Bengali said.

"I know, now enough talk let's play!" Lion-o said.

"Okay tag your it!" Bengali said.

Soon Lion-o and Bengali became best friends. They would often play together in the square and play when there fathers talked. "I'm glad our sons get along, they really are good friends." Tyson said.

"Yes I know Bengali will be great blacksmith like you one day and serve his king proudly." Claudius said.

Bengali soon became a young teen and started his training to be a blacksmith he normally helped his father with it but now he was old enough to help more and train. Bengali was a fast learner and began to design weapons and armor. His father thought they were impressive. "Bengali these designs are amazing I just don't know if Claudius will go for him but I think Lion-o might when he becomes king," his father said.

Lion-o would sometimes bring in tech he found in the outskirts. Bengali quickly figured out how they worked he could take it apart and put it back together properly. He even put some of his armor designs together. When Thundera fell he equipped Tygra and Lion-o with the two that were complete. They were impressed and worked well to say the least.

Bengali even kept the weapons in tip top shape. Bengali had an important role like the other Thundercats and knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 Lion-o

The night Lion-o was born was very bittersweet time. They were happy about him being born healthy. But they were sad because his mother the queen died.

Tygra his brother who was adopted three months before his birth promised to watch over him.

Lion-o was growing into strong and handsome young man with a kind and generous heart.

He and Tygra would train together and play with his best friend Bengali.

Lion-o would sometimes play with Liosia the daughter of the white lion noble family. Today he gave her his charm that looked like a lion.

Lion-o enjoyed exploring the outskirts of Thundera he found cool stuff there. He saw a lizard looking for food. The lizard was frightened. "Please don't hurt me we lizards don't have much food because or land tends to yield bad crops. So we steal from you to feed our families," he said.

Lion-o felt bad and gave him the extra food he had in a bag. The lizard thanked him and left.

At the fall of Thundera Lion-o became king at his father's death. Lion-o was shocked but he was going to try to be a good king.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 origins of Liosia

Liosia was born to the white lion noble family. She was a beautiful little lady.

One day her father took her to the palace he had to talk to the king. Liosia saw another young lion.

He saw her to and blushed when she came up. "Hello," she said.

The young lion blush and started to speak gibberish. "I don't speak gibberish," she told him.

"I mean I am Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you I am Liosia," she said.

"Lion-o, you and Liosia go play I still have things to discuss with her father," Claudius said.

Lion-o and Liosia started to play. Liosia noticed Lion-o was blushing. "Why is your face red?" Liosia asked.

Now Lion-o was blushing like mad. Then he gave her something. "Here this charm is lucky." He said.

"Thanks," she said.

"You can keep it," Lion-o said.

Liosia soon went home and began to think about Lion-o some times when Lion-o saw her in town he would wink at her. "Are you flirting?' Tygra asked.

Lion-O would blush when he said it.

Lion-o sometimes would talk to her.

Then when Thundera fell they went out to stop Mum-ra.

Lion-o and Liosia admitted their feelings for each other and kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the origins of Wilykat and Wilykit

Twin brother and sister were born to a farming cat couple. Their names were Wilykit and Wilykat. Their mother and father loved them very much. They grew up happily They loved being on the farm. There were lot's of livestock, vegetables, fruit trees and berry bushes. "Tag your it," Wilykat said.

"Not for long," Wilykit said.

Those two loved to play with each other. Soon they got twin younger siblings. They enjoyed playing with them two. Living on the farm was wonderful thing. They loved playing in the lake. Splashing water at each other and splashing in the mud.

Life on the farm was perfect. They had no need that went unmet. But one day all of that changed a twister came and their parents sacrificed themselves for their children. "MAMA! PAPA!" Wilykit cried.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay," Wilykat said.

The whole place was ruined. Wilykit and Wilykat knew they had to head for Thundera. But they had to take care of their younger siblings first. They knew of their father's good friends who lived nearby. Wilykit and Wilykat knew they couldn't burden them with them and their younger siblings so they left their two year old siblings with their father's friends and left.

"I wish we didn't have to do that," Wilykit said.

"Same here but we had to, we can take care of ourselves. Come on Wilykit let's go," Wilykat said.

Wilykit followed her brother to Thundera. It was a big city. Many of the cat's were not kind to them ignoring their cries for food and money. But some big hearted dogs were kind enough to share their money and food. The kittens learned early on how to take care of themselves.

They had no choice but to steal just to eat. "I don't like doing this Wilykat," Wilykit said.

"Neither do I, but we need eat." Wilykat said.

Sometimes a kind puma would buy them food. But they never asked for her name or told her their names.

After the fall of Thundera the Wilykit and Wilykat joined the Thundercats.


End file.
